The Royal Knights vs the Demon Lords
by DriveMaxUltraDynamoZord
Summary: In a Digital World where the Demon Lords rampage freely, and the Royal Knights have reverted to their rookie states, can teh Royal Knights save the Digital World? Read to find out.


**Chapter 1: The Digital Wars!**

Author's note: This story is still in its baby stages, but I do have the digidestined partners named and assigned to a particular human. The only one I've came up with for a name, well… actually was… You'll see. But the Digimon are as follows:

Veemon

Dorumon

Agumon and Gabumon

Guilmon

Veemon

Kudamon

Craniamon

Kotemon

Hawkmon/Salamon

Dracomon X2 (Two of them)

Bearmon/Patamon

Veemon/Wormmon

There are three Veemons, I know, but you'll see why later.

Hi. I'm Gwen. No, not the TDI one, but I do have all my friends saying I'm her long-lost twin sister. I even have a little brother and only a Mom, like she does. And she IS my favorite character on the show, but, I'm not her, okay! God. I hate it when people compare me to her like that. I'm actually a lot happier than her most of the time, I just use it for looks. Geez. Just like Ali from DriveMaxUltraDynamoZord's Kyle 10 stories. Well, I was a normal girl until I got involved in a HUGE war between humans and these creatures called Digimon. The 'good guys' called themselves the Royal Knights. There's 11 of them. The 'bad guys' are the Demon Lords. There are seven of them. I haven't met any of them, but who gives a crap? Well, my side of the story started when I was just looking up random crap on the internet to pass the time, until an egg thing appeared on my computer screen and landed on my lap, with a little device that looked like a digivice iC from Digimon Data Squad. It really scared me for a second, but I put the digivice in a drawer, also I started just watching the egg. It was really weird how it first appeared. Which is where my story takes us now.

Gwen: "Well, if it came with a digivice thing, then this is a DigiEgg, meaning… I get a digimon of some sort. Dang, I never thought those Digimon guys were real. But I barely know anything about them other than what my brother shows me. Hopefully it's an Agumon or a Gaomon. Those are the only two I know." I only watched the egg for a few more minutes before it started cracking. While I was staring at it in wonder, it hatched. It was a little blue ball with a giant tail on its head. (I thought it was a tail…)

Digimon: "Who are you?"

Gwen: "My name is Gwen."

Digimon: "Gwenmon?"

Gwen: "NO! Just Gwen. So, what's yours?"

Digimon: "Chibomon." Great. A digimon I knew nothing about. I couldn't believe it. I was so screwed…

Chibomon: "Gwen, what's wrong?" It looked at me so worriedly. I gulped, wondering what to say to it. Little guy… he was kinda cute like that, though.

Gwen: "I just only know that you came to me out of a computer screen. Oh God, what am I going to do with you?"

Chibomon: "Who's God?"

Gwen: "Nothing too important right now. Anyway… You're… Chibomon, who, apparently is my Digimon now, right?"

Chibomon: "I came with a digivice, right?"

Gwen: "Yeah, you did. I put it away a few minutes ago."

Chibomon: "Can I see it, please?"

Gwen: "Sure, little buddy." I walked off the bed, and he bounced after me. I pulled it out of my drawer, and showed it to him. He looked in wonder.

Chibomon: "Yep. That's the one, alright."

Gwen: "How'd you know about it before you were just born anyway?"

Chibomon: "The egg was my transportation device. I've been alive for a few days before." Great. The little guy was just born yesterday, or last week or something.

Chibomon: "And, you are now a chosen human, like 11 other lucky ones. I'm so happy now!" He jumped up and down in happiness.

Gwen: "Chosen human?"

Chibomon: "Yes, Gwen. You are a chosen human to have a Digimon to fight off the Demon lords. I'm so happy for you, and for me, because I never thought my human would be so cute." Darn it, the little puffball actually made me blush. No one's called me cute in what seemed like forever.

Gwen: "Thanks, Chibomon."

Chibomon: "No problem, Gwen." He jumped into my arms and started snuggling up next to me.

Gwen: "Stay here, Chibomon. I gotta ask my bro something." I set him on my bed.

Chibomon: "What am I supposed to do until you get back?"

Gwen: "Just pretend you're a stuffed animal. Stay completely still and quiet."

Chibomon: "I don't know if I can do that…"

Gwen: "Just try, okay?"

Chibomon: "Okay." He sat down, staring at the wall. I ran out, and found my brother playing his Digimon World Data Squad game. I walked up and sat next to him.

Gwen: "Hey, Tommy…"

Tommy: "What's up?"

Gwen: "I need your help with something digimon related."

Tommy: "I'm your go-to man for that, alright. What kind of info do you need?"

Gwen: "Everything you can possibly get on a Digimon called Chibomon."

Tommy: "You got it. Just let me save first."He saved his spot, and he ran for a computer, looking up info like I asked. He gave me a whole evolution chart on him. Chibomon would digivolve to DemiVeemon, then Veemon, who could digivolve in a HUGE number of ways. He could go ExVeemon, who could combine with Stingmon to be Paildramon or Dinobeemon, then Dinobeemon could evolve to GranKuwagamon, or like Paildramon, digivolve to Imperialdramon, then Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, and Imperialdramon Paladin Mode. His DigiEgg forms were Flamedramon, Raidramon, Sethmon, HoneyBeemon, Yasyamon, Depthmon, Saggitarimon, Gargoylemon, Magnamon, who can digivolve to Magnamon X, and GoldVeedramon, who could combine with RedVeedramon to be MasterVeedramon, or digivolve to Veedramon, then AeroVeedramon, then UlforceVeedramon, who could be UlforceVeedramon Future Mode, or UlforceVeedramon X. Wow. So many routes to pick from for Chibomon. He could be any ONE of these possible ways. I ran back to Chibomon, and showed him the chart. He said he didn't know what he would turn into, so… this could be sucky… I have no clue besides Veemon for what he'll turn into. AGH!

Chibomon: "I'll be something good, I promise."

Gwen: "I don't doubt that, Chibomon. Ugh… I just wanna be… well… good at this. I barely know anything about all of these guys."

Chibomon: "Well, whatever I turn into, I'll be proud that we worked together to do it, okay?" he bounced into my lap. I picked him up and hugged him. He smiled, like I did. No one I know has been this friendly to me since… Bridgette, wherever she went. She left after something happened. Something involving a freak computer incident. Something clicked in my head.

Gwen: "Oh no…"

Chibomon: "What is it?"

Gwen: "My first friend before you, Bridgette had a computer accident before. I think she has a Digimon now, too!"

Chibomon: "If she does, just wait until we run into her again! She'll be so happy to see you after so long!"

Gwen: "I know, Chibomon. I know." I hope her Digimon is as cool as Chibomon. Well, after sharing my dinner with Chibomon, which he absolutely loved, I took him to bed with me. He slept right next to my head, and just snuggled down in the pillow. He's so cute when he does that. The next day was when I had to include Chibomon in my school schedule.

Chibomon: "What's school?"

Gwen: "It's something humans have to go to everyday. Except weekends. That was yesterday. Ugh, I hate Mondays…"

Chibomon: "Can I come?"

Gwen: "No. You'll draw too much attention to yourself. It'll be monstrous if you got caught. They'd confiscate you and not give you back to me until the end of the school year!"

Chibomon: "Oh no! You're right. I should stay here. But what do I do if I get hungry…" I heard his stomach growl even though I had just fed him dinner last night.

Gwen: "I'll get some food in here, and lock the door so Mom doesn't get worried about you, or can't get to you and give you to the police or something. Hold on." I rushed, rounded up my old cat food bowl from our cat, Jake, who unfortunately died 2 years ago… I kept it so I could remember him.

Gwen; "Okay, I poured you some Kool-Aid into this bowl here. Just slurp it out whenever you're thirsty. The food I'm laying out on this carpet is stuff you can eat with just your mouth, since you have no arms. Just don't leave too big of a mess, okay?"

Chibomon: "Okay. I'll be careful." I walked out, and locked my room up.

Mom: "GWEN! You know how I feel about locked doors unless your window is open!"

Gwen: "And my window IS open, Mom."

Mom: "Oh. Keep it that way then." Mom has this thing about fresh air and locked doors… Bothers me to no end!

Mom: "See you after work, you two."

Tommy: "You got it, Mom. Love ya." He got kissed by my Mom, like always. I just waved out the door to her, and we took the bus to our school. As soon as I got out, and let Tommy go to his middle school, Cody, the president of the technology club, came up to me.

Gwen: "Cody, what is it this time?"

Cody: "I know what you want from me now."

Gwen: "For you to just leave me alone?"

Cody: "Nope. This." It was ANOTHER remote controlled robot thingy. UGH!"

Cody: "This one serves beverages on command. Want a Coke?"

Gwen: "No thanks. And by the way, I'm going out with someone now."

Cody: "W-What?"

Gwen: "It's none of your business, though, so DON'T ask me to go out with you again, windbag." I walked away triumphantly.

Cody: "No!" Little punk deserves it. If THAT doesn't get him to stop, I don't know what will. His name is Trent. We started going out a few months ago, and we're still going strong. I love him so much, it's like we're real family. His guitar skills are WAY above average, and his songs all rock. Plus, he knows just what I think about everything. I immediately ran into him when he ran out of the hallway, and we fell to the ground.

Trent: "Oh God, Gwen! Sorry…"

Gwen: "It's okay. What's wrong?"

Trent: "I have a sudden emergency again. Can you please get my homework from my teachers again?"

Gwen: "What, your record company needs you right away again?"

Trent: "And they don't take no for an answer. So, can you…"

Gwen: "Already done, babe."

Trent; "I should be calling you babe."

Gwen: "Aw, you know it's just a pet name…"

Trent: "Now I just need to pick this up…" he grabbed his thing, which I never knew what it was before, until… it looked like the digivice Chibomon came with! Oh no… Trent has one too?

Gwen; "Trent, we need to talk."

Trent: "I really have to go, but don't worry, I'll be back quick!" He kissed me, and I did back, and waved to him while he ran off. How long has he had a Digimon, though… And what the hell was it? I walked slowly to class, not caring if I was late.

Trent's P.O.V.

I really wish I didn't have to lie to Gwen about my Digital World adventures… and Dorumon. How am I going to introduce him to her without her freaking out, or ruining the vow of secrecy I had?

Voice: "Trent, what's wrong?" I pulled out my digivice, and it showed Dorumon's face in it.

Trent: "Hey, Dorumon."

Dorumon: "Let me guess. Gwen?"

Trent: "I hate lying to her about these adventures."

Dorumon: "But you swore to have secrecy. You cannot tell her about me, ever."

Trent: "Besides, she might think you were weird looking."

Dorumon: "Everyone says I'm weird looking."

Trent: "Besides, you're a furry purple dragon thing, dude. No one would think that isn't weird."

Dorumon: "I realize this." Suddenly, as I expected, a van pulled up with a shield painted on the side, and Duncan's head popped out.

Duncan: "Dude, hurry! We don't have a lot of time!" I nodded, and hopped in. Duncan hit the gas, and we sped off.

Voice: "Took you longer than we would've wanted you to take."

Trent: "Sorry. Anyways… Dorumon! Realize!" Dorumon appeared in front of me.

Dorumon: "Okay, what's the problem now?" Bridgette stepped out.

Bridgette: "It's simple. Since Belphemon's been out, he's been gathering an army so huge, even our firepower can't match up against it."

Dorumon: "Says Belphemon."

Voice: "Dorumon, we're serious." Koji walked out, with Kudamon around his shoulders, as always.

Kudamon: "Dorumon, this isn't just some invasion. It's an army of Ultimate and Mega level Digimon we're talking about here."

Dorumon: "Eh, whatever. Trent can just warp digivolve me to Alphamon and I'll destroy those guys in no time flat." Sigma then walked out with his Veemon, looking as evil as always, even though he was our ally. He had a mask on so we could never see his face, darn it. I never fully knew what to make of him.

Sigma: "Veemon and I have formulated another battle plan. Belphemon wants us to just attack at max power with no remorse. I say half of us fight the army, while the rest of us fight him directly." Our leader came from behind him, with no Digimon, but I knew who his Digimon was. Craniamon.

Chad: "Good, but slightly too simple. Belphemon probably expects us to do that, as well."

Sigma: "I try, sir."

Veemon: "Not hard enough, man." Rukia, our 'peacemaker' came up from behind Sigma, with Guilmon.

Rukia: "Why do we always have to try and fight them anyway? We always have caused such senseless violence already trying to stop them!"

Guilmon: "I don't like the violence, either, Ichigo, but it is something we have to cope with."

Dorumon: "Suck it up."

Trent: "Easy, man. That's how Rukia is…"

Dorumon: "Don't give me any of that!"

Kyle: "Dorumon, leave him be." Our second in command guy is Kyle he has a Veemon of his own, and a Wormmon.

Veemon (Kyle): "I can't believe that the Demon Lords are actually out in the first place. Who let them go?"

Sigma: "Remember, I was lured into their trap, freeing each and every one of them, and turning most of you Digimon into your rookie forms."

Craniamon (From Chad's digivice): "Except me. I'm surprised I actually survived that wave. I only hate that Crusadermon is changed to being so shy!"

Bridgette: "Kotemon, get out of there." Kotemon crawled out from under Bridgette's chair, staring at Chad's digivice worriedly.

Craniamon: "You should be ashamed! You are a Royal Knight!"

Wormmon: "Shut it, Craniamon! He's been through enough!"

Chad: "Yes, Craniamon. Chill."

Craniamon: "Yes sir…"

Trent: "By the way, where are Harold, Takuya, and Sora?"

Chad: "They're going to meet us in the Digital World."

Sigma: "I set up the exact coordinates, so hopefully we don't have to run into the army just yet. Duncan, step on it, soon."

Duncan: "No problems, dude! Starting the Digital Gate Drive! Hold on to something!" He flipped on a switch, and we got there in no time flat after watching the vortex go by. Harold, Takuya, Sora, and their Bearmon, Patamon, Hawkmon, Salamon, Agumon, and Gabumon were already there, waiting for us.

Harold: "You all made it!" His partners are Bearmon and Patamon.

Takuya: "Sweet." His partners were Hawkmon and Salamon.

Sora: "There you all are." His partners were Agumon and Gabumon.

Trent: "Hey, guys." Everyone left the van, and Duncan had put it into park before we all left it.

Patamon: "You all took your sweet time getting here."

Bearmon: "I know.

Agumon: "Belphemon's leading his army to the city!"

Gabumon: "We identified some Machinedramon, a lot of Mammothmon, some Okuwamon, and two Phoenixmons in that army guys."

Trent: "Then it's about time we stormed it, don't you all think?"

Dorumon: "Hey Duncan, get those Dracomon of yours out here!"

Duncan: "You got it! Dracomon and Dracomon! Realize!" Two Dracomons appeared before us.

Dracomon 1: "About time Duncan! I wanted to kick some Evil Digimon butt!"

Dracomon 2: "Always with the kicking of the butts so soon, Dracomon. Honestly."

Bridgette: "Well, now that we're all ready, let's go, Kotemon."

Kotemon: "Yes, Bridgette."

Takuya: "Salamon, Hawkmon, ready?"

Hawkmon: "Indubitably."

Salamon: "Mm-hmm."

Trent: "Then let's do it."

Trent: "DigiSoul… Charge! Overdrive!" Dorumon grinned at this.

Dorumon: "Dorumon Warp Digivolve to…" He got into a human body like form, and got a cape with wing holders on the back, black armor, and a knight mask.

Dorumon: "ALPHAMON!" Alphamon appeared.

Alphamon: "Trent, my sword."

Trent: "Of course, buddy! Ouryuuken, activate!" A giant blade got into Alphamon's hand, and he grew wings out of his wing holders!

Koji: "Kudamon, now it's time to do it our way."

Kudamon: "of course." He jumped off of Koji's shoulders.

Koji: "DigiSoul… Charge! Overdrive!"

Kudamon: "Kudamon Warp Digivolve to…" he grew into a centaur, also getting a shield and crossbow on his arms. He turned red, and his size was monstrous.

Kudamon: "Kentaurosmon!"

Kyle: "Veemon, Wormmon, ready?"

Veemon (Kyle): "Yep!"

Wormmon: "Of course."

Kyle: "DigiSoul Charge! Biomerge, ACTIVATE!"

Veemon (Kyle) and Wormmon: "Veemon! Wormmon! DNA Biomerge to…" They became a giant white-armored warrior with a dragon chest, big white wings, a huge sword, and a laser on his right arm.

Veemon (Kyle), Wormmon, and Kyle's Voices: "Imperialdramon Paladin Mode!"

Dracomon 1: "Duncan! Our turn! Our turn!"

Duncan: "Okay. DigiSoul Charge! Overdrive X2!"

Dracomons 1 and 2: "Dracomon! Dracomon! Warp DNA Digivolve to…" They grew into a giant red dragon without any legs, just a tail, and it had a spear ready, it's wings were metallic, and it was roaring.

Dracomons 1 and 2: "Examon! ROAR!"

Duncan: "Now that's my way of doing things!"

Harold: "Time for me to shine! DigiSoul Charge! Overdrive!"

Bearmon and Patamon: "Bearmon! Patamon! Warp DNA Digivolve to…" They became a black digimon with a leopard helmet, and was overall, heavily armored.

Bearmon and Patamon: "Leopardmon!"

Harold: "Righteous!"

Leopardmon: "Leopardmon mode change to…" He went on all fours, wings grew out of his back legs, and so did a tail, while the rest of his armor also changed to match the new configuration.

Leopardmon: "Leopardmon Leopard Mode!"

Takuya: "Let me go now. Digisoul Charge! Overdrive!"

Salamon and Hawkmon: "Hawkmon! Salamon! Warp DNA digivolve to…" They became a white dragon/human warrior with big hands, a ram head, and bat wings.

Salamon and Hawkmon: "Dynasmon!"

Bridgette: "Kotemon, ready to combine?" She picked him up, hugging him.

Kotemon: "Yes, I am now!"

Bridgette: "DigiSoul Charge! Biomerge activate!" Kotemon's eyes closed as the light enveloped him.

Kotemon: "Kotemon Biomerge to…" He changed into a pink warrior with streamers around her (Author's note: Bridgette biomerging makes it a girl, right?) a shield covering her right arm, and looking majestc as the light rays hit her.

Kotemon and Bridgette: "Crusadermon!"

Sora: "Not bad, but… DigiSoul Charge! Overdrive!"

Agumon and Gabumon: "Agumon! Gabumon! Warp DNA Digivolve to…" They became a white knight with a WarGreymon arm, and a MetalGarurumon arm. He towered over most of them.

Agumon and Gabumon: "Omnimon!"

Sora: "Now for some Biomerge action!" He made his digivice glow again, and Omnimon glowed with it.

Omnimon: "Omnimon Biomerge to…" His armor became spikier, and his hands got even more detailed than normal while still getting more power.

Omnimon and Sora: "Omnimon X!"

Rukia: "Guilmon?"

Guilmon: "I'm ready whenever you are."

Rukia: "DigiSoul Charge! Overdrive!"

Guilmon: "Guilmon Warp Digivolve to…" He became a knight decorated for Guilmon like colors, and had a shield and a lance to go with it.

Guilmon: "Gallantmon!"

Gallantmon: "It's biomerge time!"

Rukia: "Okay!"

Gallantmon: "Gallantmon biomerge to…" He got a more powerful over all look, his shield got more armor, he was spikier, the works!

Gallantmon and Rukia: "GALLANTMON X!"

Sigma: "Oh please. Veemon! Golden armor energize!"

Veemon (Sigma): "Veemon Golden armor digivolve to…" He got bigger, gaining a lot of extra golden armor.

Veemon (Sigma): "Magnamon!"

Sigma: "Now, to biomerge!" He let his digivice glow.

Magnamon: "Magnamon biomerge to…" He grew spikier armor this time, with more thrusters.

Magnamon and Sigma: "MAGNAMON X!"

Chad: "And Craniamon! Realize!" A colossal light grew out of his digivice, and Craniamon appeared, pretty much at Omnimon X's height.

Craniamon: "Now, Imperialdramon, what shall we do?"

Imperialdramon Paladin Mode: "We charge into battle! Let's go!" Everyone charged in there with him, either after jumping on their digimon, or just going into the battle. Belphemon noticed us.

Belphemon: "The humans! My Digimon! Turn your attention to them!" They turned towards us, and the Machinedramons fired their cannons at us, while the Phoenixmons shot fireballs. Belphemon charged forward, and so did the Mammothmons and Okuwamons.

Trent: "Alphamon… be careful."

Alphamon (Ouryuuken): "This is exactly what I've been looking for…"

Gwen's P.O.V.

I just got off of the bus. I ran into my house immediately, said hello to Tommy, and opened my door. All of the food was eaten, and Chibomon finished his Kool-Aid, so it looked like I portioned his food okay.

Voice: "Gwen! I digivolved!" I saw a thing with actual arms and legs jump out from behind my bed, and I smiled at him.

Gwen: "You became DemiVeemon! Yes!" he jumped into my arms, and I hugged him so tightly. I'm actually a good Digimon tamer after all! Yes!

DemiVeemon: "Um, Gwen, I want to see more of the human world now, please."

Gwen: "Huh? The… oh! Outside the house?"

DemiVeemon: "Yes. The human world is very interesting to me right now." He asked, so I said, why the heck not? I had him hop on my head to be like a hat, since I thought he'd get attention without being too out of place.

Gwen: "DemiVeemon, this is a restaurant, where humans come to eat out of their homes."

DemiVeemon: "But you can eat at home, can't you?"

Gwen: "Yes. For home-cooked meals. Generally, restaurants are more for filling your belly than anything else, ya know?"

DemiVeemon: "Oh. Right." I continued to walk with him out towards the stores.

Gwen: "And this is a grocery store. Generally, you can get any kind of food you want here, and other random stuff. Some stores even have toys and videogames, which my little brother Tommy is ALL about."

DemiVeemon: "Ooh… let's go inside!" I shrugged, and walked in with him. He enjoyed looking at every little thing in there, and couldn't stop himself from looking at the food. He was clearly amazed by this world. I loved being his tour guide to the human lifestyle. We left after he forced me to buy him some candy bars. Dang, he chowed down like they were going out of style.

Gwen: "Easy, DemiVeemon, you're gonna choke!"

DemiVeemon: "As if… AGH!" He swallowed one whole, and I had to laugh at him. No signs of choking. He REALLY knows how to eat. Must be a Digimon instinct.

Gwen: "You are so much fun to be around, you little tike, you!"

DemiVeemon: "That's… ooh… I'm feeling different…"

Gwen: "Oh no… DemiVeemon, are you sick?"

DemiVeemon: "This is what I felt like the last time I changed… oof… DemiVeemon digivolve to… VEEMON!" He suddenly grew even larger, and had a horn on his head. Everyone near me saw this change, and could not stop staring at us. Some grabbed their cell phones, but I noticed my digivice go off, and I picked it up, and it had a countdown going on it. I screamed, almost throwing it, but it shot out a blinding light that I could actually see through. I grabbed Veemon and ran away from there.

5 minutes later, behind a bush…

Gwen: "Veemon, what the hell?"

Veemon: "Sorry! I didn't think I was going to change again so soon!" My digivice glowed with a sudden burst of light again, going through a vortex. I found myself in a jacket, with flames, with goggles over my hair for some reason. I just shrugged, and looked at Veemon, who's eyes were swirly. I laughed, then woke him up.

Veemon: "Mommy… ouch."

Gwen: "Veemon, it's okay. It's just me. Gwen."

Veemon: "Good. I had the weirdest dream. We went through a crazy vortex and… ow!" I pinched him.

Veemon: "Okay, so this isn't a dream… and how did you change your clothes?"

Gwen; "I'll figure it out later. Now we just need to… whoa…" I saw a huge valley, with what looked like a war happening down below.

Veemon: "Wow. A HUGE war going on out there."

Gwen: "Let's check it out."

Veemon: "Exactly what I was thinking, Gwen. Let's kick some Digimon tail!" He slid down the hill, and I ran down after him. My digivice created a radar, pointing towards the war zone.

Veemon: "What's it doing?"

Gwen: "I think it's guiding us towards the war zone for some reason, but I can't think of why."

Veemon: "Well, let's not sit around and ask questions! Come on! Let's get 'em!" He charged.

Gwen: "Veemon, wait!" I ran after him, worried for his safety. Those guys looked HUGE!

Trent's P.O.V.

Alphamon had already taken down tons of enemy Digimon, and thanks to everyone else, we managed to clear out the army of remaining digimon by turning them into DigiEggs, but Belphemom was beating us up. Big time.

Examon: "This is not going well… Ouch…"

Omnimon X: "Supreme Cannon!" That one shot was fired, but Belphemon just took it like it was nothing.

Alphamon (Ouryuuken): "ULTIMATE WARBLADE KING DRAGON SWORD!" He charged at Belphemon, but his extended energy claws caught Alphamon's attack, and sent him flying in the other direction.

Trent: "Darn it! If only we had our last member!"

Belphemon: "But you do not, do you? Hmmhmhmhmhmhmhm…" He opened his mouth to charge up his energy blast, when Examon attacked him next.

Examon: "Pendragon's Glory!" He fired a barrage of missiles from the sky, all of which collided with Belphemon, who stopped charging up his attack. He flew up to Examon, then hit him down to the ground.

Duncan: "Examon! No!" He ran for him.

Harold: "Leopardmon! Go!"

Leopardmon Leopard Mode: "Yes, I shall! Wolkenkratzer!" He summoned an earthquake, clobbering Belphemon, but his attack was nullified by Belphemon's sheer strength.

Dynasmon: "Dragon's Roar!" His fists charged up, and he repeatedly punched Belphemon's chest, but even he was slapped aside.

Crusadermon: "Fist of Athena!" Her fist slammed into Belphemon's face. Belphemon ignored it, and used his chains to swat her away.

Gallantmon X: "Royal Saber!" He pointed his spear at Belphemon, and shot out an energy wave, while Magnamon X backed him up.

Magnamon X: "Plasma Shoot!" He shot one large ball of energy with it, and Craniamon also attacked with them.

Craniamon: "Shock Ringer!" His attack collided with Belphemon, along with Gallantmon X's and Magnamon X's, but he still was floating in the air, like always.

Gallantmon X: "No way!"

Magnamon X: "Belphemon's the weakest of the demon lords! There's no way we can't at least land a scratch on him, right?"

Belphemon: "I'm apparently strong enough to fight all of you."

Kentaurosmon: "Inferno Frost!" He shot his arrow at Belphemon, only for Belphemon to blast his energy wave, stopping it, and hitting Kentaurosmon with it.

Crusadermon: "Spiral Masquerade!" She spun around and around, hitting Belphemon with every attack she could muster with her streamers but it still failed.

Dynasmon: "Dragon Breath!" He shot out a massive energy shot, which Crusadermon dodged, but he couldn't stand up to a full attack from it. Dynasmon hit the ground, trying to catch his breath.

Takuya: "Dynasmon!" He ran towards him, worried.

Dynasmon: "I've been through worse. AGH!" He clutched his gut, and started gasping.

Takuya: "Dynasmon…"

Belphemon: "Nice try, humans…" He walked out of the smoke, not harmed at all! DARN! What is he made of?

Imperialdramon Paladin Mode: "No one I ran into could withstand this attack, Belphemon! Not even Lillithmon could really take a huge hit from it! Omni Sword!" He charged up his blade to max power, and even Omnimon X charged up his blade.

Omnimon X: "ALL DELETE!" He charged, as well.

Trent: "Everyone, attack with them all at once! That should beat Belphemon! Or at least weaken him!" Everyone nodded to my agreement.

Crusadermon: "Fist of Athena!"

Dynasmon: "Dragon's Roar!"

Craniamon: "Shock Ringer!"

Gallantmon X: "Royal Saber!"

Magnamon X: "Plasma Shoot!"

Alphamon (Ouryuuken): "Digitalize of Soul!" This made him shoot out a hail of green bullets.

Kentaurosmon: "Inferno Frost!"

Leopardmon Leopard Mode: "Wolkenkratzer!"

Examon: "Pendragon's Glory!" Every attack hit Belphemon square in the gut. He actually started to look like he got hurt.

Belphemon: "Now that one… hurt a bit. Ouch." We all gasped. There was no way! Imperialdramon Paladin Mode nearly killed Lillithmon last time we met her! And Belphemon was weaker than her! Not even our combined strength can do anything to him?

Belphemon: "I've been having a fun time, but nothing as fun as this for a while!"

Koji: "There's just no way!"

Chad: "That should've definitely killed you!"

Trent: "No…"

Belphemon: "You humans always look so funny when you're panicked."

Harold: "We are NOT panicked. Just amazed."

Belphemon: "Now, to kill you once and for all, my little friends. It's been fun." He opened his mouth, and charged up a blast, but suddenly stopped. A Veemon nailed him from behind, and landed behind him. Belphemon turned around, raising an eyebrow to it. I gasped.

Trent: "Why are you still here? We told every Digimon here to evacuate!"

Veemon: "I only just came here, dude. Big guy's going down!" I suddenly saw the worst thing ever.

Trent: "Gwen?" Gwen jumped out of nowhere, and kicked Belphemon where that Veemon just headbutted him. He backed away, but only to see what hit him.

Alphamon (Ouryuuken): "Gwen? That girlfriend of yours? Why's she here?"

Gwen: "Now we REALLY need to talk, Trent."

Trent: "I can't right now. And why in the hell are you in the Digital World?"

Gwen: "Does this look familiar?" She took out a blue digivice. I gasped.

Trent: "You're the last chosen human?"

Veemon: "She sure is! I'm Veemon, her partner!"

Gwen: "Veemon, not now." He shut up.

Belphemon: "Another human? Hmph. Not like it'll matter. It's only a mere rookie level digimon."

Gwen: "What? A MERE rookie? Veemon's more than that, you giant ram-bat!"

Veemon: "I sure am!"

Belphemon: "A ram? How DARE you insult the mighty Belphemon!"

Gwen: "Belphemon, schmelphemon. Veemon and I can handle you any day."

Trent: "No Gwen. Belphemon's too powerful. We can't do much to him. Look at our forces."

Crusadermon: "Gwen?"

Gwen: "Wait… no way…"

Gwen's P.O.V.

That pink digimon with the shield sounded like someone so familiar, like, like…

Gwen: "Bridgette?"

Crusadermon: "Yes, Gwen. It's me."

Gwen: "You became one of these Digimon guys?"

Crusadermon: "Not permanently, mind you. I need to biomerge with Kotemon to do this."

Gwen: "Biomerge? Kotemon? Huh?"

Crusadermon: "I'll explain later. Now, we need you and your Veemon's help to beat this guy. Can you help us?"

Gwen: "I can definitely try, Bridge!" I gave my triumphant grin. Bridgette had no face whatsoever in her current form, but I could tell she was happy to see me again. I turned my face to Belphemon. He roared. I charged for him, and Veemon went with me.

Harold: "Leopardmon! Back her up!"

Leopardmon Leopard Mode: "Will do, Harold!" He charged alongside me.

Gwen: "A panther?"

Leopardmon Leopard Mode: "I'm a LEOPARD!"

Gwen: "Sorry. You look more like a panther to me…"

Leopardmon Leopard Mode; "I'll cover you! Wolkenkratzer!" He slammed his feet into the ground, allowing us to run along a ramp, and Veemon and I both kicked Belphemon. He swatted us away, but Bridgette and some white dragon dude grabbed Veemon and I.

Examon: "Pendragon's Glory!" He fired fireballs at Belphemon, which he took, while covering his face.

Magnamon X: "Extreme Jihad!" He sent out an explosive wave attack in Belphemon's face, blinding him, then the red knight put his shield in front of him.

Gallantmon X: "Final Elysion!" The shield emitted an energy beam,, sending Belphemon flying.

Crusadermon: "Now! Everyone! Attack together one last time!"

Imperialdramon Paladin Mode: "You got it!" He called up a gun into his hand, and everyone else was charging up all of their energy into one more attack.

Imperialdramon Paladin Mode: "GIGA CRUSHER!"

Alphamon (Ouryuuken): "Digitalize of Soul!"

Gallantmon X: "Sieg Saber!"

Leopardmon Leopard Mode: "Wolkenkratzer!"

Magnamon X: "Extreme Jihad!"

Omnimon X: "Supreme Cannon!"

Craniamon: "Shock Ringer!"

Examon: "Pendragon's Glory!"

Dynasmon: "Dragon Breath!"

Kentaurosmon: "Inferno Frost!" All of those attacks collided, then the white guy, with his leftover strength, threw Veemon, and Bridgette threw me, while we flew at Belphemon, and she charged up her shielded fist. We nodded.

Veemon: "VEE HEADBUTT!"

Crusadermon: "FIST OF ATHENA!"

Gwen: "GWEN PUNCH!" All three of our attacks collided, making Belphemon finally scream in pain. Trent sighed. As soon as I hit the ground, though, I saw my fist glowing blue.

Trent: "Gwen, that's your DigiSoul Charge energy! With it, Veemon can digivolve to something even better!"

Gwen: "Really?"

Crusadermon: "Yes. It's how all of us do it.

Gwen: "Say, Veemon, how about we give it a whirl?"

Veemon: "Bring it on, sista."

Gwen: "DigiSoul Charge! HAH!" I shot the light from my digivice at Veemon. He smiled at the sight of it.

Veemon: "Veemon digivolve to…" He grew to over 10 times his size, growing new horns and his old horn's size increased while I noticed his claws, teeth, and tail get bigger to match his new form, and getting the Japanese kanji symbol for dragon on his chest. I couldn't believe MY Veemon was digivolving past rookie to champion already.

Veemon: "Veedramon!" He roared when his transformation was over.

Trent: "Veedramon, huh? Cool."

Gwen: "Don't think this means we're not talking about this."

Trent: "Never crossed my mind." I smiled.

Veedramon: "Okay, Belphemon. I'm being fueled with the power of Gwen, my partner! I'm invincible when she does this!"

Belphemon: "Oh really? Let us see!" He shot his energy beam at Veedramon.

Gwen; "Veedramon! Go!"

Veedramon: "V-Nova Blast!" He shot a blue fireball that actually stopped Belphemon's energy attack. Wow!

Belphemon: "What's this? Grr… GO!" He sent out some energy chains, which wrapped around Veedramon, but he smiled, and ripped his way out.

Belphemon: "NO! Impossible!

Veedramon: "If you think that'll stop me, you are WAY beyond stupid, Belphemon."

Gwen: "Finish him."

Veedramon: "You got it!" He walked towards Belphemon slowly and with no remorse.

Belphemon: "S-stay back! I'm warning you! I'm the Demon Lord of Sloth! I am invincible! No one can beat me!"

Veedramon: "Hmph. Watch this. It'll be the last thing you ever see, Belphemon. V Breath Arrow MAX!" he opened his mouth, and shot a HUGE arrow out of it, and it soared through Belphemon's chest. I then had Bridgette throw me up o Belphemon's head, and I punched his head in. My DigiSoul energy burst through him like paper, and he exploded, fading into data.

Belphemon: "You think this is over… there are 6 others… each more powerful than me Gwen. Now that they've seen your powers in action, they won't hesitate to destroy you. Remember this…" He faded, and Veedramon reverted to Veemon.

Gwen: "6 others, more powerful than him? Nah. We can take them."

Crusadermon: "Thanks, Gwen."

Gwen: "Eh, no biggie."

Trent: "I hope we can work together again. Really."

Gwen: "No worries. After we talk about this."

Elsewhere…

Voice 1: "Belphemon defeated by a Champion, even with a DigiSoul Charge? No. Impossible."

Voice 2: "I agree. Even with that much energy, no one Champion could destroy Belphemon so easily."

Voice 3: "He was useless anyway! Seriously! Sloth? What kind of crap is that, huh?"

Voice 4: "If I was out there, it would have been entirely different."

Voice 5: "But you weren't, were you, Leviamon?"

Leviamon: "Shut up, Daemon!"

Voice 2: "It still serves Belphemon right. You must never underestimate your opponents now."

Voice 6: "Barbamon! Lillithmon! Beelzemon! Leviamon! Daemon! Silence!" They all silenced themselves, though reluctantly.

Voice 6: "Let her try to beat us. After all, when Belphemon was destroyed, he actually gave me his card key of Sloth. It will help me become all powerful again."

Daemon: "Ugh, I'd hate to meet her in battle."

Barbamon: "Serves you right, Daemon."

Lillithmon: "If only she wasn't such a silly little girl, she'd be much more of a threat to us."

Voice 6: "Ah, Lillithmon, my love, you completely disregard that power is everything. Not gender." He stepped out of the Shadows, revealing himself to be Lucemon Chaos Mode.

Beelzemon: "I say we just strike her down now! End our little game!"

Barbamon: "Now, now Beelzemon. Have patience why don't you?"

Beelzemon: "You know me!"

Leviamon: "We could take her to the waters."

Daemon: "And let you have you way with her? Not until I've had my fun."

Lucemon Chaos Mode: "Ah, I assure you, we'll all have our fun with the human. Soon enough. Out of all 12 of these… humans, this one interests me the most. No one DigiSoul Charge should have destroyed Belphemon."

Daemon: "Unless there's something more behind it."

Lucemon Chaos Mode: "We will find out later, Daemon."

The End.

Authors note: Should I continue here?


End file.
